


Hold me close(Or don't)

by ArrLost



Series: The Adventures Of Stiles Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Dereks alpha, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Scenting, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Burn, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Warning: Kate Argent, fire never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrLost/pseuds/ArrLost
Summary: Summary sucks: Hope you enjoy anyway!!My life? Has never been easy, and it has only gotten harder the older i got.I used to be a semi normal girl, loving moth- Father and a really good friend.Then me and said best friends were attacked by a wolf in the middle of the night. Turning him into a wolf himself and unlocking my apparent Spark capabilities.Turns out we weren't the only ones he attacked. Four others where attacked and bite. Three also turned into Wolves, but the last, She turned into a Banshee.Hellhounds? Best friends dating one.Dragons? Slayen one.Oges? Decapitated one.Pixies? Thrown Iron in their tiny faces.Demons? Salted and burned them.We might not be out of college yet but doesn't mean we haven't been through hell.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Cora Hale/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Kira Yukimura/Original Male Character(s), Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Malia Tate/Original Male Character(s), Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: The Adventures Of Stiles Stilinski [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Characters/Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this story. Comment if you like it/ Hate it.

Jackson Whittemore and Stiles Stilinski (Endgame)

Lydia Martin and Jordan Parrish 

Derek Hale and Nydia Lucas 

Cora Hale and James Marshal

Danny and Ethan

Scott McCall and Allison Argent

Erica Reyes and Boyd 

Noah Stilinski and Melissa McCall

Peter Hale and Chris Argent

Malia Hale and Nikolai Volkoff

Kira and Nick Rogers 

Liam and Theo

Mason and Corey


	2. Wake me up(This is a dream)

**SS**

I was walking down the aisle looking for the fat free yogurt frosted cookies Lydia is obsessed with. Thanks to Liam and Scott, and there incapability to stop eating other peoples food, i was going to be forced to deal with a pissed off Lydia. Yay fun, note the sarcasm. 

I stopped and grabbed three containers of Oreo's for Derek and Boyd, two of the chocolate shortbreads for Allison and Malia, and pack of strawberry wafers for myself.

I looked up and down the aisle one more time before making my way to the next. I stopped to grab cereal, when i heard someone drop something into the cart. Turning i looked at Isaac, who had dropped a small carton of juice into the cart.

"That's not on the list." I said and picked it up for him to put back.

"Come on." He said and gave me a puppy dog look. I just continued to stare. Sighing he took t out of my hand before walking down the aisle. I rolled my eyes before i turned back to the shevel. I got on my tippy toes, trying to grab the protein high cereal Boyd liked. I heard and breathy laugh, before someone reached over me and grabbed the box.

"Here." A gruff voice said as a tall man held out the box. 

"Thanks." I said taking it from him. He had beautiful blue eyes, and dark black hair. His lip was pierced to go with the punk look he had going on. He wore tight jeans, and a loose Green Day tee.

"Anything for a pretty lady." He said and i felt my face go hot. I looked away, knowing he was full of crap.

I was wearing a black baggy pair of sweats that i think where Boyds, and a white tee shirt that had holes in it that i was sure was Derek's. I had it tied around my waist making it not a dress on me. I had no makeup on, and my hair was up in a messy bun. 

"Sure, we'll go with that." I said and put the box in the cart. He followed the movement and his eyes went wide looking at the amount of food in the cart.

"That's a lot of food for someone as tiny as you are." He said and smirked, not cocky but not quite kind either.

"Yeah, i have a big family." I said and he nodded.

"Same, so i get it." He said as he put his hands in his pockets. "So i'm new here and i'm not sure where all the cool kids hang out yet. Would you be down to show me?" He asked and i bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" I asked and he stepped closer. 

"Maybe?" He asked sound unsure, but i knew it was just a ploy. He knew exactly what he was doing. I opened my mouth to reply but heard a growl from behind me.

"Sorry but she's taken." Isaac snapped for his spot next to me. The boy-man? backed up and held out his hands in surrender.

"Okay understood." He said and started walking backwards. "See you around Pretty Lady." He said before turning on his heels and disappearing around the corner. Isaac growled into he was gone.

"What the hell?" I asked and smacked his chest.

"What he was flirting with you?" Isaac asked not understanding.

"That was the point. He was hot." I said and he whimpered. "What?" I asked not understanding what was wrong.

"Nothing, i just thought-" He exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing, i'm sorry. I just don't like seeing random people come up to you." He said and i understood. Isaac was the most innocent and childlike. 

"Come on, lest check out and get back home before the others lose their shit." I said and he nodded.

****

I kicked off my Vans as i walked into the house.

"Mason, Liam, Theo, help Isaac bring in the food." I called out and headed into the kitchen without a reply. I opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. I cracked it and threw the top into the slowly growing box of caps.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Perish asked as he walked into the kitchen from the side door.

"Maybe? Why you gonna snitch?" I asked and took a drink.

"Nope, i already learned that lesson." He said and i smiled.

"Good answer." I said. I was only a few months off of my 21st birthday, so none of the adults really cared. The only ones who aren't really allowed to drink as openly are liam, Theo, Corey and Mason. Everyone else was twenty one, of close enough.

"The others are outside." I nodded and headed out the screen door. Everyone was gathered in the main hang out area on the deck.

Not everybody was home yet for the summer, but most were. Cora and her fiance came up about a week ago, Aiden, Erica and Boyd never left for school, me and Isaac got to school an hour away, so we commute.

Scott and Allison will be in tomorrow, same as Kira and her new boyfriend. Maila and her boyfriend should be here in two days, same as Lydia, Danny and Ethan.

"Hey girly." Nydia said from her spot wrapped up in Derek's arms, as he talked to my dad about work. After high school, Derek went back to new york and sold off everything he and his sister owned, while he was there he meet Nydia and she came back with him. Turns out she was his mate. After that Derek joined the academy and became a deputy, and Nydia became a teacher at the high school.

"Hey." I said and sat across from her, my legs coming to rest on hers. She pinched my foot, but didn't make me move my feet. Our relationship was weird. She was the Alpha's mate, but i was the pack mom. She came in after everyone already bonded with me, so there wasn't anything she could really do. We were on the same pedisole if you really thought about it. The pack will do and has done anything to keep us both safe.

"You smell like another person." She said and everyone turned to me, my father included. "Someone not pack." 

"Who?' Peter asked as he and Chris walked up from the grill, both holding platters of food.

"No one." I said and they all could tell i was lying.

"Someone from the supermarket." Isaac said as him and the other boys walked in. I turned and glared at him, in which he gave me a sheepish look in return.

"It's no one, just a guy i talked to for like four minutes before that one scared him off." I said and took a deep drink of my beer.

"He thought she was hot. He smelt of lust and something else, something i couldn't place." Isaac said and i sighed. 

"We'll have to keep an eye out then." Derek said and turned to look at him.

"Wow thanks for thinking its sketch for someone to think i'm hot Derek." I said and set my half empty beer on the edge next to the gas fireplace. I pushed myself out of couch and to my feet.

"That's not what i meant." He said after Nydia smacked him.

"Whatever, you guys enjoy diner. I'm not really hungry." I said and pushed passed Erica and Parish as they joined everyone on the deck. Erica looked around confused.

"What happened?" She asked but i shut the door before the others could reply. I sighed and made my way to the stairs. I headed up to the second floor and to my room. My room was the biggest, spanning two rooms.

My actual bedroom was dark. Black, grey and brass was the common colors. I had a large Queen sized bed in the center of the room, dark black and cotton bedding. A brass nightstand on either end of the bed, a dark grey bench sat at the bottom of my bed, throw blankets and pillows covered it. A large TV and bookshelf sat in front of everything. I had a decent closet and walk in bath room on the right side of my room, but on the left side past my bed was a set of double french doors that lead into the second room.

The second room was my work shop.

I had bookshelves lining the walls, two comfy black chairs, a small coffee table and a large plush fur rug in the far left corner. A desk with a computer and journal stacked almost a foot high across from the small sitting area. I had a bench a wall in length on the right wall, Shelves of Herbs and spices where just above the bench. Enchanted items such as weapons, jewelry and charms where shoved into boxes under the bench. Books and scrolls and flakes of poisons covered the top of the desk. 

I sighed and did a quick ward, blocking anyone form coming into my room. I just wanted to be alone for a while. I curled up on my bed and stared at the photos i have framed and nailed to my walls. Happy faces, and memories lured me to sleep, the knocking at my door never registered with me.

****

When i woke up, sun light was streaming into my room. Sitting up, i rubbed sleep from my eyes and looked around. I could still feel the ward i put up last night, so none of my furry friends got in last night. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was almost one in the afternoon. I must have been more tired than i thought yesterday. Sliding out of my bed, i twisted my hand and my bed made itself. 

I took a quick hot shower, before getting dressed. I pulled on a pair of white skin tight jeans with rips in the knees and a light blue blouse. I brushed out my hair, deciding to just leave it down, before sliding on my white and black canvas board shoes. I put on some little chapstick, before removing my ward and heading down that hallway.

Being the emissary to the pack, and having wandered the house hundreds of times, i could sense where everyone was located by gently swiping my hand on any wall of the house.

I walked down the stairs and towards the main living room where everyone had gathered. Rushing over, i jumped into Scotts lap before he had the chance to stand. I held him closely for a few moments before moving over to Allison who sat next to him.

"You know any normal girl would be jealous if another girl throw herself at their boyfriend." Ally said and i smiled as i pulled back.

"It's a good thing were not normal then." I said and she laughed.

"Ain't that the truth." Lydia said as she walked into the room.

"You weren't supposed to get here into tomorrow." I said and hugged her.

"We caught an early flight." Ethan said as he and Danny walked in, both carrying luggage. I let the boys set there things down, before hugging them as tightly as the others.

"We tried to surprise you but we couldn't get into your room this morning." Lydia said and i heard a few people clear their throats.

"I just wanted to be alone last night, so i warded my room." I said and they nodded like that was the most believable answer. Maybe it was, with the things we've seen, the things we've done.

"Anyway i'm glad you're here-" I cut off as i feet someone unknown open the front door. Someone who didn't have strong, or any pack bonds. "Who?" I started to ask when the answer walked into the room. His hair was now a dark brown, darker than mine. But his eyes were still the same crystal blue as before.

"Jackson?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	3. Why don't you trust me(After everything)

**SS**

I stared at him as he stood there awkwardly.  
"So who are you?" Nydia asked looking at Jackson.  
"I'm Jackson, i used to be part of the pack before i moved to London after i was possessed." He said to her, but he kept glancing at me.  
"Oh, yeah Derek told me about you." She said with a kind smile, she looked at me before turning back to him.  
"Well technically you're still apart of the pack. The bonds are still there." Derek said as he came into the room. He looked at me before giving Nydia a quick kiss. He was dressed in normal clothes, as was Parish. Both men decide they wanted to be here when the rest of the pack arrived.  
"So your okay with me crashing here?" Jackson asked Derek even though he was looking at me. We didn't leave things on a happy note.  
"Yeah, Nydia? Stiles?" Derek asked and looked at both of us. Nydia nodded and everyone turned to me, who has yet to speak.  
"Well i really don't have a say now do i?" I said and cleared my throat.  
"Stiles you're the pack mom and the Emissary. You have almost the same amount of say i do." Derek said looking at me, i knew he wanted to apologizes for yesterday but i didn't want to hear it. They never trust me to make my own choices.  
"You sure about that?" I questioned and gave him a tight smile. "Cuz it doesn't seem like i can even think for myself." I said and he looked down, like a kicked puppy. Nydia looked on edge, like she wanted to step in. But she knew better. Turning away from him, i looked at the others. "Well, i'm going to go cook lunch." I spoke as i walked to the kitchen. No one followed me, all knowing it was better to leave me alone right now.

****

I was stirring the pot of pasta as i thought about everything. I guess i could understand why Derek wanted him to be watched, a random unknown male comes up to the second important person to the pack, reeking of an unknown scent. Sighing, i turned off the gas and turned to the sink. I turned on the cold water and put the strainer in the sink. Walking back over i picked up the pot with a rag and dumped it into the sink, the cold water running over the pasta. After a few moments i turned the water off and let it drain. I grabbed a big bowl and mixed some veg and shredded chicken in with some mayonnaise. After that was all mixed up i added the pasta. Finishing my killed chicken pasta salad. I set the bowl on the counter next to the plates of ham and cheese, and avocado and cucumber sandwiches. There was also a large platter of a veggie spread. Drying off my hands, i headed to the fridge to get out the two pichers of homemade lemonade. 

"Lunch." I called out and with in minutes the sound of pattering feet were heard across the house. Soon everyone was in the kitchen. I stood back as i watched everyone grab their food, as i did some quick dishes. Derek came up to me with two plates of food. He set it down next to the drying rack but said nothing.

"Thank you." I said and i knew that if he hadn't gotten me food now, i wouldn't have had anything to eat.

"No problem." He said as i turned off the sink, before drying my hands. As i past him i squeezed his hand, and his smile grew. It was a silent apology but it worked. He knew what i was trying to say. "Come on, everyone's outside." He said as i grabbed my plate and followed him out onto the deck. Everyone was gathered around the long wood picnic table the boys built two summers ago. I sat down next to Lydia and Scott.

"So how's New York?" Allison asked looking at Lydia and Danny.

"Awesome, it's so pretty in the snow." Lydia said as she pulled out her phone.

"Busy, its hard to find a place to park." Danny said with a smile. "But there's this really sick club. Next time you visit we should go." He said and Allison nodded.

"Speaking of clubs, we should check out the one that just opened downtown." Erica said and Lydia's eyes lit up.

"Someone opened a new club?" She asked as she showed me and Allison photos of winter in New York.

"Yeah, just inside the warehouse district." Erica replied taking a large big of her sandwich. 

"Then yeah, we should all go." Lydia said and i knew she was already going through her clothes planing on what she was going to wear.

"We can go together once the others get here tomorrow." I said and almost all the girls nodded. The boys just groaned.

"Sounds good." Erica said, her eyes alight with mischief.

"Oh god." Boyd mumbled, seeing the look in his wife's eyes. I smiled at him and a few others laughed. I felt the front door open, and everyone turned to the screen door.

"Kira and Nick are here." I said and stood, I was going to greet them and show them to their rooms. "Scott, Ally, Jackson follow me and i'll show you to your rooms." I said and they all stood. I lead them into the house and to the main room, i quickly hugged Kira before turning to her boyfriend, another Kitsune she meet in travels. This would be his second time meeting me, but the first time around the pack.

"It's nice to see you again." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, nice to know at least one person before i'm thrown to the wolves." He said glancing at Scott and Jackson. 

"Thats Scott, Allison and Jackson." I said after my laughter died down. "Come on, i'll show you to your room before i throw you to the wolves." I said and he smiled. I liked him, he seemed like a nice person, and almost perfect for Kira. They were kinda opposites but that's what made them work. I showed Scott and Ally their room first before taking Kira and Nick to theirs. I sighed before walking up the stairs to show Jackson to the only clean spare room. I lead him towards my room but stopped at the door a foot or so away from my door.

"Here you go." I said and opened the door. "Derek and Nydia rooms are three doors down, and mines right there." I said and pointed to the dark oak door that had a different type of rune carved into it. All the doors had a protection runes carved into them, all but mine. Mine had a ward carved into it, one that forbid anyone not other than hale pack to enter. So people like Nick who didn't have pack bonds couldn't enter the room.

"Stiles-," He started, his voice sounding off and reached out to stop me while i went to pass him.

"Please don't" I said, pulling away from him and to the other side of the hall. He sighed but let me pass, i felt a hot gaze all the way down the hall.

I knew it wasn't fair to push off the talk, but i wasn't ready. I didn't know if i would ever be ready for it, but i knew it would happen eventually, but for now i took comfort in the fact that eventually wasn't today. Hopefully it wasn't tomorrow either. 

****

"So what are you going to do about Jackson?" Nydia asked leaning against the wall. I dropped my pen and sighed.

"Do we have to do this now?" I asked leaning back in my chair.

"Yes, because if i don't bring it up, we both know that no one else has the balls to talk to you about what happened." She said stepping towards me. "What are you going to do?" She asked and i ran a hand through my hair. It was an honest question. One i've been asking myself since the moment i first saw him. I turned back and faced my computer, at the back hidden by other photos was one the i had memorized. It was taken senior year, on the front steps of the high school, by Allison. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, head resting on my shoulder, his head buried in my hair. I was leaning back against him, my hands in his, with my eyes closed.

"I don't know." I said and she sighed. "I'm not mad he left, we all knew how much it hurt him to be here." I said clenched my hands, watching them turn white. "I pissed that i told him to go and he listened." 

"Stiles-" She started before i felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. Gasping Nydia stumbled forward.

"Liam." We whispered at the same time, both of us gasping. Standing i pushed past her and ran, her following.

****

We got down stairs as the front door burst open and Mason and Brett came in carrying a unconscious Liam.

"We found him in the locker room after school" Mason said panicking.

"He was half naked and there was this creepy man in a hood standing over him." Brett said as they dropped him on the couch.

"Call Deaton." I shouted at Derek as the others came in, everyone feeling off through the bonds.

"Nydia i need my bag." I said and before i was even done she was off. I squatted next to him and began to look for anything obvious. 

"No marks." I said and began to check out his face. I turned his neck and noticed a small pin sized hole on the side on his neck. I never would have noticed it, if not for the raised and puffy sink around it. I laid hid head back down and rested my hands on his face. I took a deep breath, not sure what i would find. Exhaling, i pushed open his eyelids. I bit back the bile that rose. His eyes where a dark shade of red, much like blood. I watched as something wiggle across his forehead before disappearing in his scalp.

"Stiles?" Deaton said as him and Chris walked into the room.

"Parasitism" I said looking up at Deaton. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay, were going to need to bring him to the basement." He said and i nodded standing.

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"Because were going to need to restrain him, and fast." I said and stepped back as Derek and Scott moved to grab Liam.

"Why does he need to be restrained?" Erica asked at the same time Lydia did.

"Because we need to burn it out of him." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts?


End file.
